


Течение времени

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Соло для снайперской винтовки [2]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: С момента освобождения из плена минуло уже два месяца, но каждый новый день все еще сливался с предыдущим. Именно так Дженсен теперь ощущал течение времени.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Соло для снайперской винтовки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173479
Comments: 26
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Течение времени

Дженсен стукнулся затылком о кафельную плитку у себя за спиной и ойкнул. Он открыл было рот, чтобы высказать все, что думает об идее заняться сексом в душе, но не успел. Кугар обхватил его лицо ладонями и воспользовался моментом, чтобы скользнуть языком между приоткрытых губ. Шум льющейся воды соединялся с гулом крови в ушах привычной, знакомой музыкой. Возбуждение теплой волной разливалось по телу, подстраиваясь под лихорадочное сердцебиение. Держась за плечи Кугара, чтобы не поскользнуться, и отдаваясь на милость его рук, губ и языка, Дженсен готов был признать, что, возможно, идея заняться сексом в душе была не так уж плоха. Даже совсем неплоха.

После того, как они перебрались через границу сперва Пакистана, а затем Индии, прошла целая вечность. Именно так Дженсен теперь ощущал течение времени. С момента освобождения из плена минуло уже два месяца, но каждый новый день все еще сливался с предыдущим. Возможно, потому что с тех пор ни единой ночи не проходило без внезапных пробуждений. Причины разнились. От необходимости удостовериться, что все действительно закончилось, которая почти всегда оборачивалась сексом, до кошмаров, в равной степени тревоживших и его, и Кугара. В случае особой «удачи» дурные сны навещали их обоих. 

Если самому Дженсену хватало того, чтобы несколько минут полежать, вжавшись лицом в теплое плечо, то Кугар, как сегодня, оставался бодрствовать до самого утра. Он даже шутил в своей немногословной манере, что им обоим теперь не светит выспаться, учитывая, как часто они будили друг друга. А может, и не шутил? Зная Кугара, скорее, предупреждал. Но Дженсен не жаловался. Был бы дураком, если бы высказал хоть слово укоризны в адрес судьбы. Он остался жив, хотя и не рассчитывал на это. Кугар пришел за ним. Вопреки всему у них обоих получилось выбраться. Оставалась самая малость - поверить, что все действительно закончилось.

– Прекрати думать, – Кугар смотрел на него из-под спадающих на глаза мокрых прядей. По его лицу текли струйки воды. Не удержавшись, Дженсен качнулся вперед и лизнул его щеку, собирая их языком.

– Ты у нас теперь телепат? 

Вместо того, чтобы тратить время на дурачества, Кугар закатил глаза и снова потянулся к его губам. Дженсен с жадностью ответил на поцелуй. Он просунул ногу между бедер Кугара, вырвав у того хриплый стон, когда их вставшие члены потерлись один о другой. 

– Вот так бы сразу, – самодовольно выдохнул Дженсен, неловко повернулся и едва не рухнул, все-таки поскользнувшись. – Так, все, хватит с меня водных процедур на сегодня. 

Он на ощупь выключил воду, чтобы настойчиво потянуть Кугара прочь из душа. Тот поддался легко, даже уговаривать не пришлось. На ходу вытираясь, они ввалились в маленькую комнатку, служившую в их съемной квартире спальней. По ходу движения Кугар задел и лишь по счастливой случайности не перевернул столик с разложенным поверх него оружием. На пол посыпались патроны. Кое-кто, неустанно напоминающий, чтобы Дженсен не раскидывал кругом провода, не собрал свои игрушки. 

– Вот это я и называю снайперская точность. – Дженсен заржал Кугару в шею, пока тот тряс ушибленной ногой, за что незамедлительно получил пяткой по лодыжке. 

Во взгляде Кугара читалось, что только сломанные ребра спасают Дженсена от меткой подсечки и полета спиной вперед. Спасибо судьбе за маленькие радости. Вместо того, чтобы просто толкнуть, как сделал бы раньше, Кугар мягко опустил его на кровать и сам забрался следом – сверкая глазами, как заправский хищник, играющий с другим хищником. В наступившей тишине Дженсен ухмыльнулся. А потом медленно провел ладонью по ноге Кугара вверх, намеренно задевая ногтями темные волоски. Пальцы прошлись по нежной коже бедра, погладили живот и замерли буквально в нескольких дюймах от крепко стоящего члена. Этот трюк никогда еще не подводил.

При всей своей хваленой выдержке Кугар удивительно легко велся на подобные провокации. Не разочаровал он и сейчас. Дженсен сам не заметил, как оказался распластан на спине с широко разведенными в стороны бедрами. Взгляд Кугара потемнел, его грудь ходила ходуном, но пальцы, на которые он выдавливал смазку, не дрожали. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он припал губами к колену Дженсена и одновременно скользнул рукой между его ягодиц. Прикосновение отозвалось сладкой дрожью, прошедшей вдоль позвоночника и осевшей горячей тяжестью в паху. Кугар навис сверху, сконцентрированный, как перед выстрелом, и бережный, словно в его руках оказался механизм снайперской винтовки. Пожалуй, только в обращении с ней он проявлял подобную осторожность. Это заводило едва ли не сильнее, чем уверенные прикосновения влажных пальцев внутри. Заставляло сердце трепетать, будто в предчувствии боя. Или надвигающейся бури, когда в воздухе уже чувствуется запах озона, а на горизонте мелькают зарницы.

– Прекрати думать, – снова скомандовал Кугар, и Дженсен с удивлением распахнул глаза. Он даже не заметил, когда успел зажмуриться. 

– А ты попробуй, заставь меня. 

Дыхание с присвистом вырвалось из груди, когда на месте пальцев оказалась головка члена. Дженсен подался вперед, обхватил Кугара руками и ногами, чтобы стать еще ближе, чтобы их больше ничто не могло разделить. Хотя бы на ближайшую ночь. Тот отозвался коротким яростным поцелуем и толкнулся внутрь, принося с собой жар и сладкую истому, волнами разливающуюся по телу вслед за каждым движением. Как круги на воде от метко брошенного камня. Абсолютное равновесие растянулось на долгие мгновения, в течение которых в голове и правда не осталось ни единой связной мысли. Мир сузился до ощущения пальцев на бедрах, горячего прикосновения внутри и прожигающего насквозь темного взгляда. Они двигались навстречу друг другу, все ускоряя темп, тяжело дыша и не прерывая зрительного контакта. Когда Кугар глухо застонал, сбиваясь с ровного ритма, и выгнулся всем телом, Дженсен прижал его к себе с такой силой, что занемели руки, что незажившие ребра отозвались тупой ноющей болью. Минутой позже он почувствовал, как внутри становится тепло и влажно от спермы, и как его самого накрывает с головой подступившим оргазмом. 

В блаженной тишине Кугар уронил голову ему на грудь, щекоча кожу подсохшими волосами. Здешний влажный климат заставлял их завиваться крупными пушистыми кольцами. Удивительно мягкими на ощупь, когда Дженсен запустил в них пальцы, чтобы притянуть Кугара для поцелуя. 

За окном неспешно занимался рассвет, отмечая начало нового дня. Ощущение текучести времени не отпустило. Но если Дженсен и думал о чем-то в этот момент, то лишь о том, как расслабленно улыбается Кугар ему в губы.


End file.
